The present invention relates to an apparatus for holding and organizing colored threads used for needlework. When performing needlework such as needlepoint, petit point, gross point, cross-stitching and the like, a variety of different colored threads are used to reproduce on a canvas backing a colored design. It is not uncommon for a pattern to require dozens of different colors, and sometimes different textures, of thread or yarn. However, there is presently no satisfactory apparatus available for arranging and organizing all of the different threads used in performing a typical needlework project.
It is accordingly the primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for organizing the large number of different threads used in performing a typical needlework project.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus which, when one needlework project is completed, may be re-used for organizing the different threads required for a subsequent needlework project.
A still further object is to provide such an apparatus in which the large number of threads needed for a typical needlework project are kept neatly arranged, and yet visible and readily accessible as they are needed.